


Iridescence

by Creatortan



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: (but alien sex fluids), Cumplay, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, POV Alternating, Scent Kink, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatortan/pseuds/Creatortan
Summary: The trade with the Vir’ians was supposed to be easy.“Stupid easy,” Rick had said.
Relationships: Morty Smith/Original Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Iridescence

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a twitter thread!! So please excuse if the formatting is a little weird

It was supposed to be easy. 

“Stupid easy,” Rick had said. 

The Vir’ians had something Rick wanted, and apparently, all he needed to do to get it was to make a trade. 

For once, Rick promised Morty that it would be an easy trip—no stealing, no backstabbing, no murder.

From the atmosphere, the planet looked to be covered in elaborate engravings—apparently the Vir’ians lived in sprawling, maze like cities carved into the ground. 

When they landed, the architecture was clean and narrow, just like the Vir’ians themselves.

The aliens stood at nearly seven and a half feet tall, on average, with smooth, iridescent skin. Bipedal, with long fingers and dark eyes. 

“Th-they tell each other apart with, with makeup,” Rick said, as they were tugged into a large chamber by a tittering Vir’ian.

Those long, alien fingers gently brushed down Morty’s sides, and the Vir’ian made an inquisitive noise. Morty shivered as they hovered over him.

“Take—take your clothes off, Morty. We gotta, gotta change—need to dress the part.”

So Morty brushed the Vir’ian’s hands away with an awkward brush, and stripped down to his underwear. 

Then, the Vir’ian’s hands were back, tracing lightly under the band of his underwear, and Morty squeaked, clamping his thighs together. 

Fearful, he looked over at Rick.

He was met with an eyeful of Rick’s naked back, all lean corded muscle...and down, down, down to where Rick himself had stripped completely bare and absolutely shameless.

Swallowing, Morty kept his eyes on the ground as he stepped out of his underwear.

The Vir’ian attending him cooed. Morty’s face was beet red, and he tried to think of anything else as those hands were back on him. 

His eyes darted to Rick, again, who looked bored as his Vir’ian draped him in flowing silvery fabric.

Rick’s hand was wrapped around his flask, Morty noticed, just as his Vir’ian brushed their knuckles down his chest.

Morty felt hot, all of a sudden, and stared down at his feet. 

He saw the Vir’ian fluttering around him, felt the cool fabric drape over his shoulders and hips.

Then, Morty’s face was forced up by a firm grip on his chin and he choked down a whimper. The Vir’ian attending him began painting his skin with a slimy, thin paintbrush and Morty tried not to squirm, for more reasons than one.

Finally, Morty was returned to Rick’s side, and they exited the chamber down another long hallway. 

Rick was rambling about future experiments, forced to hold his flask in hand. 

Rick’s Vir’ian outfit glittered as he shifted, a long sleeved robe fastened in the back.

The way Rick so confidently marched down the hall, fabric billowing around him like smoke, he still looked powerful, imposing, even when his face and hands were animated in his excited babble.

And, well, it was a lot more fabric than Morty’s own attire.

Morty’s outfit was in pieces—sheer puffy sleeves with cut outs running up their tops, connected to two long ribbons, which were crosssed over his chest and tugged back to tie into a huge bow on his lower back.

The sleeves had cuffs, made of a soft metal that glittered like shattered glass, and this same metal was in the choker around Morty’s throat, and belted his skirt low on his hips.

Said hips were exposed, because the flowy skirt had two huge cut outs on either side. Thankfully, the big bow covered up the sides of his ass the skirt exposed, though he couldn’t say the same for the long slit up the middle of his thigh.  
  
It also didn’t help that, though the skirt was opaque at the top (blessedly hiding Morty’s dick), it became more sheer down its length. Every time Morty walked, he could see his legs and bare feet through the fabric, like an artsy phone filter—all shiny and just a little cloudy.

While Rick looked regal, like some kind of dignitary—Morty felt like a present, all wrapped up in decoration. He crossed his arms over his chest to cover his exposed nipples. 

When he looked around, he noticed that Vir’ians covered up more skin the taller they were.

So while Rick only had to deal with his back and shoulders being exposed...well, Morty was suddently glad they decided to dress him in anything at all.

They finally arrived at the biggest room, ornately decorated, with two Vir’ians reclining in their massive thrones—obviously the leaders.  
  
The material of the thrones was reflective, so Morty finally saw the makeup they’d put on him—little smears of teal under his eyes and on his bottom lip, but when he turned his head, iridescent patterns glimmered in the light.

Even here, Morty was done up in a way far more elaborate than Rick, who only had a streak of gold over each cheek. 

He looked up when the Vir’ian leaders began to speak in their melodic language, and realized they both were at least nine feet tall. Morty shivered.

He glanced at Rick, who was entirely unphased. 

After a brief conversation Morty couldn’t understand, the Vir’ians fluttered off to their rooms, and more attendents came to Rick and Morty’s sides.

“Change of, change of plans, Mort—the leaders just, just want an hour with you. Totally safe—they just wanna have a little playdate. They’ll probably make you dance and feed you or some shit. You’re like, a cute monkey or a baby to them. So, uh, I’ll be back for you soon.”

And Rick was ushered away, leaving Morty alone with two tittering Vir’ians, who gently pushed him along by the shoulders, into a room just beyond the thrones. 

The walls and ceiling were all glass, and the room was empty save for a massive circular bed in the center.

The Vir’ian leaders were lounging, gently motioning for Morty to approach closer, and he couldn’t do anything but walk towards them, crawling on the soft bed to rest on his knees between them. Morty felt tiny, like a little lapdog.

Their hands were tender as they touched— petting his hair, his face. Maybe Rick was right, maybe he was just a fascinating little animal to them; maybe he would be just fine. 

Morty weakly tried to smile, but then one of the Vir’ians softly pinched his nipple, and he jolted.

Morty fell back on his butt and tried to crawl away, mumbling apologies and explanations and a frantic “oh jeez, oh jeez.”

But the Vir’ians just smiled, their deep, dark eyes boring into Morty—not predatory, but amused.

One of them held his body, their hand easily sprawling over his entire waist; the other Vir’ian leaned over, rubbing their fingertips over Morty’s lips.

Morty, shivering, didn’t bite down when those fingers pressed into his mouth, pushing down on his tongue.  
  
They tasted sweet, so, so sweet. 

Morty’s eyes grew heavy...and he sucked on the fingers in his mouth like a babe, his thoughts going slushy and his fear melting away.

He didn’t really notice when the other Vir’ian eased him between their legs, against their torso, and started dragging their long, long fingers up his thighs, spreading them soft and smooth...Morty was awash in sensation.

He felt like he was floating—the soft bed, the soft fabric of his skirt, the soft touches of the Vir’ians as they touched him, as they started pressing their lips to his skin. Morty was limp, weakly humming in pleasure.

When a Vir’ian started sucking on his neck, even the ache of the blooming bruise felt soft. 

Something else was stuck in his mouth, and it tasted even sweeter than the fingers. Morty sucked on it hard and slow, his eyes tipping back, drool dripping down his chin.

Something slick began pressing against Morty’s rim and he only moaned contentedly. His body felt warm and tingly all over and so so good, even as the Vir’ians started opening him up.

At the same time, Rick was filling his ship with all sorts of goodies. 

Then, a Vir’ian said something about his “boat,” and Rick knew something was off. He stopped for a minute, taking out his translator to peer at it—there it was, he hadn’t properly adjusted for synonyms.

His brow furrowed. He felt like he was missing something. Vir’ians were known for being an incredibly curious but highly peaceful species, so he didn’t think much of it, but...

“Wh-what did you say your leaders were gonna do with, with my grandson?”  
  
  


This time, “playing” took on a completely different connotation. 

Rick tore off the cumbersome robes and raced down the hall. The Vir’ians didn’t try to stop him, only glanced his way in curious amusement as he passed, frantic to reach the throne room.

The Vir’ian leaders took his state of undress as an intent to join, and gently maneuvered Morty’s limp body to face Rick.

Morty was naked save for the choker and the bruises. His pupils were blown out, and with the way he looked through Rick, his lips swollen and red—Rick knew that, at least, Morty wasn’t at all aware of what was happening. 

Rick told the Vir’ians he was taking Morty home.

They didn’t argue, didn’t send in armed guards; they just took back some (not even all!) of the materials they gave to Rick, adjusting the trade to accommodate for the shortened time with their sweet little toy.

And Rick was left with a grandson, who was high as balls, cradled in his arms. And both of them were naked. 

Jesus. 

Rick took a deep breath, trying to ignore how Morty had turned over to start mouthing at Rick’s chest and collarbone, and marched them back to the ship.

First thing first—Rick put pants on. Then he turned his attention to Morty, who was sprawled out in the backseat of the ship. 

Rick started trying to dress Morty, but the deadweight wasn’t helping, neither were all the soft kisses.

Morty’s plush little lips pressed against every inch of Rick he could reach, smearing pale teal and sticky glitter on Rick’s chest, his neck, his cheek, his hands. 

Morty’s cock was still hard as iron, and Rick didn’t know if it was a result of the drugs or just Morty.

He was distracted, for only a second, when Morty trapped Rick’s thumb in his mouth. Morty sucked on it deep and slow, his little hands weakly holding Rick’s arm in place. 

With his huge, dark eyes, Morty dazedly looked up at Rick, his lips a hot seal, red and plump.

Morty was so out of it—he didn’t realize what he was doing, or who he was with. Hell, he might not even know his name right now. 

Rick’s heated gaze darted from Morty’s eyes to his lips. Back and forth.

He finally pulled away, tugging his thumb out of Morty’s mouth, and quietly hissed when Morty’s teeth softly dragged against his skin. 

Morty whined, needily, when he wasn’t touching Rick.

Rick‘s hands shook. He grabbed a bottle from the floor of the ship and chugged. 

He didn’t finish dressing Morty, but he didn’t touch him again when he stepped into the driver’s seat. 

He glanced back, once, on the ride home, to see Morty curled up with his lab coat, little cock dripping.

Morty slowly rutted against Rick’s labcoat, tightly grinding his hips, his tongue lolled out of his mouth. Every little mewl and whimper went directly to Rick’s cock, like a fucking punch.

When the ship finally landed in the garage, Rick knew he looked like a disaster. Without thinking, he made a portal directly to Morty’s room. 

Rick hissed through his teeth when Morty started trying to mouth at his skin again, nuzzling his face against Rick’s chest.

Rick dropped Morty on his bed, trying to minimize the contact—and Morty moaned, bouncing once, before writhing against his sheets. Rick had only managed to get his boxer briefs on him—and there was nothing that could’ve hidden the dark, wet spot over Morty’s tented crotch.  
  
Morty’s glazed eyes were on Rick again. Rick tried to control his breathing but Morty’s hot, lazy gaze had his lungs in a vice grip. 

Morty set his mouth in a perfect ‘o,’ his tongue peeking out over his plump lower lip, almost in anticipation.

Rick grabbed his hair with both hands and the sound he made was close to inhuman. He could feel his tenuous self control about to snap. He needed to do something—he had to, drink, or, or blow up those fucking pervert aliens—

Rick turned his back to Morty, and the whine he heard from his grandson had his cock throbbing. 

“Riiiiiiick.......” 

Fuck. He couldn’t do this. Rick aggressively ripped open his pants, roughly grabbing his cock.

He listened to Morty’s little sounds, his eyes tightly shut. He was just...if he just didn’t look...Rick rolled his hips into his fist with a growl. 

“Rick....” Morty’s voice was breathy.

With shaking hands and the last of his self control, Rick wrapped his labcoat around himself and left the room 

He slammed his bedroom door behind him, leaning heavily against it. There was—there was a wet spot on his sleeve.

Rick pulled his arm to his face and inhaled. It smelled like sex and Morty and Rick moaned into the fabric, letting his lips drag over the spot, daring to taste—fuck, god...

“M-Morty...” Rick’s balls tightened, and he came with only half a dozen shaky strokes.

“Fuck.” Rick’s legs gave out, and he slid down the door, sitting on the ground, his ruined labcoat in hand. 

He hadn’t even turned the lights on, too desperate to jerk his cock to his underage grandson. The image of the Vir’ians with their hands all over Morty...

Morty’s big, blown out eyes and glassy expression...

His spent cock twitched again. God. Morty...

Rick grabbed a bottle from where he, at some point, lazily tossed it by the trashcan. He chugged the foul liquid, intent on drinking himself into a coma—

Rick choked. 

Fuck. Wait. What did the Vir’ian leaders say? Did—did Rick miss something else?

He tucked himself back into his pants and ran down the hall to Morty’s room. 

Morty was exactly as Rick left him: dripping in his boxers and staring, gaze unfocused, up at the ceiling. 

Rick’s mind started running in circles. He let his cybernetic eye scan Morty’s body.

He found large doses of Vir’ian pheromones, as expected—

Morty weakly rolled over to his side, and a deep bite on his shoulder gently oozed a purple substance. 

Rick was at Morty’s side in a heartbeat.

Vir’ian saliva alone wasn’t deadly, but if Rick left it in Morty’s injuries, the wound could start to grow some nasty bacteria. 

Rick accessed the secret compartment he’d put in Morty’s headboard and found the antiseptic.

He started with the wound on Morty’s shoulder—he wiped the cream over the coagulated saliva with his hand, biting his lip when Morty moaned brokenly. 

He rolled Morty on his back and started his inspection. He held Morty’s jaw in his hand, ignoring how Morty keened.

He found a few lazily dripping bites on Morty’s neck and collarbone, and every time he cleaned one off, Morty would sigh and gasp. His thin throat shivered under Rick’s palm; his eyes never left Rick’s face.

When Rick moved down Morty’s chest, he felt his grandson try to move with him, so Rick used a hand on Morty’s collar to hold him down. 

With his other hand, he dragged antiseptic cream down Morty’s skin. The cream was a mint green. Morty looked like a watercolor painting.

His creamy pale skin was flushed pink, dotted with deep purple bruises, smeared with iridescent paint, and now streaked in a green gel in the shape of Rick’s hands. 

Everywhere there was a bruise, Rick’s hands soothed it over with the gel. It would speed up the healing process.  
  
(And it would cover Morty in Rick’s hands)

Rick dragged his hands down Morty’s body...down his narrow hips...the sides of his thighs. Rick, distracted by the baby fat on Morty’s hips, accidentally bumped his chin against Morty’s straining cock. 

Morty cried out, his hips jolting. Rick inhaled sharply, suddenly aware of...  
  
Fuck...of the smell. The same musky, sweet smell from his labcoat. Rick looked down, Morty’s lower half was a mess. His entire pubic area was covered in sweat and weak puddles of cum, like he had orgasms forced out of him, one after the other.

And considering the state of him, that’s probably what happened. Rick looked down, his nose brushing Morty’s bellybutton, to see where Morty’s hard cock jutted up, precum dripping like a faucet. Rick sighed, shakily, his fingers tightening around Morty’s hips.

Just that, it seemed, was enough to make Morty orgasm again. His cock bounced, and cum dribbled out weakly. Morty didn’t have much left in him...Rick wondered how much the Vir’ians had milked him before Rick got him out of there...

Rick smeared more antiseptic on Morty’s hips, on his thighs, mixing it with Morty’s cum. He had to...he had to clean up...the antiseptic wouldn’t work if it couldn’t get to Morty’s skin...

With a weak whimper, Rick let his tongue drag up Morty’s hip.  
  
The antiseptic didn’t taste like much of anything—so Rick’s mouth was coated in the same musky, heady taste of Morty’s cum, wet and warm and bitter in the back of Rick’s throat.

He laved his tongue over Morty’s body, holding his hips down when the boy weakly tried to squirm. Rick followed his tongue with his fingers, rubbing antiseptic into Morty’s skin. 

“Riiiiick....” Morty mewled.  
  
Rick gently sucked at the crease of Morty’s thigh, feeling Morty’s cock twitch against his cheek. Rick moved his lips, hotly kissing around the base of Morty’s cock. Like the drunk he was, Rick couldn’t help but lap up the length of Morty’s cock, too. 

Rick sealed his lips around the head of Morty’s cock, sucking gently, rolling his tongue over the slit. He squeezed his fingers around the shaft, antiseptic squeezing through his fingers. Morty’s hips jumped, and Rick moaned, lapping up the dribbles of cum from Morty’s orgasm.   
  
He pulled off with a pop. Morty’s eyes were still blown out, cock still hard. Vir’ian aphrodisiacs don’t fuck around, apparently. Rick saw the edge of a bite on the back of Morty’s thigh, and realized, with a shameful jolt of glee: he had to do Morty’s back...for his own good...

Rick rolled Morty over, and crawled up on the bed, straddling Morty’s little waist. He massaged his hands down Morty’s neck and shoulders. He dug his fingers into Morty’s tight muscles, relishing in the pleased moans he coaxed out of his grandson.

Rick trailed down, and down, following Morty’s spine with open-mouthed kisses, more tender than he had any right to be. 

Rick spent some time laving his tongue there, going back up over the nobs of Morty’s spine, so he could rub antiseptic up Morty’s legs.   
  
Rick’s cock was sticky wet in his undone pants, his precum making his underwear stick to his skin uncomfortably. He tugged himself out with a distracted hand, giving his cock a little squeeze when he trailed his nose over Morty’s ass, dipping into his crack.

Morty smelled musky and sweet, and Rick knew at once the Vir’ians had touched him here too. Rick rubbed the head of his cock over Morty’s soft calf, smearing his precum with the antiseptic.

Rick teased himself, letting both of his hands rub up nice and slow up Morty’s legs. With both thumbs, he spread Morty open.

“Holy shit.” 

Morty’s hole was twitching, all pink and dripping with purple Vir’ian fluids. 

Rick groaned. 

“Fuck, M-Morty, baby, you’re gonna kill me.”

Morty squeaked when Rick spoke, his hole fluttering, and that was all the go-ahead Rick needed to dive right in.

He lapped his tongue against Morty’s loose rim, his hands gripping tight to tug Morty’s hips up.

Morty, for as drugged out as he was, actively participated by bouncing his hips back, grinding his hole against Rick’s tongue. Rick sucked Morty’s rim with a groan, dragging his teeth gently.

He licked inside Morty, tonguefucking his hole, tasting sweat and alien lube.

Morty’s voice was a warbling, high pitched moan.

“Riiick......” Morty whined again.

“I’m, I’m here, baby,” Rick scooted up on the bed to kiss Morty’s ear. Fuck, Morty’s wrecked little voice. Did he call for Rick with the Vir’ians, too? Or did he just know Rick was with him now?  
  
Rick’s cock was sandwiched between Morty’s ass—accidentally, of course, but now that it was there, Rick couldn’t help how he grinded nice and slow. Morty’s hole was hot, twitching against Rick’s cock like he was trying to drag Rick in.

For a second, Rick hesitated. Then Morty moaned his name again, and Rick broke. With a shudering gasp, he slowly—achingly slow—pushed his cock inside. 

It was so soft and slick. Morty was loose enough for Rick’s cock to slide inside easily, and fuck, did it look gorgeous there.

Morty’s little mewls were so pretty as Rick started grinding his cock inside, seated to the hilt. It was almost hard to pull out to start pumping his hips.

“Fuck...ssssshit, M-Morty,” Rick groaned, “You, you tryna, you’re gonna break grandpa’s dick off.” 

Morty’s head turned, following the sound of Rick’s voice. With a whimper, Morty was looking over his shoulder with those big, glazed eyes.

Rick, sucked in by those eyes, hunched over Morty, trapping him in a tight cage of Rick’s limbs. He licked into Morty’s mouth, hips jerking hard and deep when Morty started sucking on his tongue.

Rick fucked into Morty’s body deep and hard. The bed creaked with every thrust. 

“M-Morty, ah, ah fuck, cariño, Morty, baby; so, so good,” Rick babbled in between sloppy kisses. He started thrusting a little faster, firmly gripping Morty’s hair in his fist for leverage.

The second before Rick came, he pulled out—blasting thick ropes of cum all over Morty’s back and ass. He grinded his cock between Morty’s cheeks to ride it out, milking out the last few drops of his orgasm. 

Rick panted. He leaned back, taking a good look at the view.

Morty’s blushed body was still a painting—bruises from the Vir’ians and from Rick, the antiseptic, and now the sticky splatters of his grandpa’s cum. Rick made sure his cybernetic eye was recording, following a glob of cum as it dripped into Morty’s wrecked little hole.

Once he’d had his fill, Rick reached for his labcoat on the floor. He used it to wipe up his cum. Then, Rick slid Morty’s underwear back up his legs, pleased to find that his grandson had cum again while Rick was having his way, and covered him with the blanket.

Rick put away the antiseptic and took his spare flask from the secret headboard compartment. He took a nice, nice big gulp, put it back in its place, then left the room with a stride much more confident than he’d be feeling in about ten minutes.

Later, Rick really did drink himself into that coma, and so he missed when Morty finally came down from his high, waking up from his nap. His whole body felt loose and relaxed and warm. He didn’t really remember what happened after he sat on the Vir’ians’ bed.

But did remember...he had a really nice dream. And seeing the crusty, musky state of his boxers, his body agreed. With a blush, Morty got up for a shower. 

As he stood under the warm water, flitting through the vague memories of his dream, he wondered if Rick would take him back one day.

He wondered if Rick would be able to join him to play with the Vir’ians. 

**Author's Note:**

> [the og twitter thread!](https://twitter.com/queenofthefaces/status/1280549636848132098?s=21)  
> [my ref doodle of Morty’s outfit](https://twitter.com/queenofthefaces/status/1280562267851980802?s=21) AND [THIS beautiful art of him by PickleAki](https://twitter.com/pickleaki/status/1280635320711733248?s=21) <333 ;;o;;


End file.
